


[PODFIC] Fines Finium (Limits) by Scyllaya

by rippleeffect



Series: [Podfics for] Numinous series by Scyllaya [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has finally reached his limit, but Gabriel won't just back off and disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Fines Finium (Limits) by Scyllaya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fines finium (Limits)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548280) by [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya). 



> This is part 3 of Scyllaya's [Numinous series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/28446). Many thanks to Scyllaya for graciously giving me permission to pod her awesome series! Don't forget to let her know if you liked her fics =)  
> Music used here is "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi.  
> Background for coverart came from the [lovely stock by wanderingsoul-stox](http://wanderingsoul-stox.deviantart.com/art/Texture-44-49549414)

  
**Length:** 52:47

 **Download Links (MediaFire):** [MP3 (39MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y5mpkm7ts55d7o9/Fines%20finium%20\(Limits\)%20by%20scyllaya.mp3) | [M4B (47MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rbg2vepvb5u7ukb/Fines%20Finium%20\(Limits\)%20by%20scyllaya.m4b)  
 **Added to the** [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fines-finium-limits)


End file.
